Time after Time
by kingsgates
Summary: It’s his job to protect Danny, time after time.


Title: Time after Time

Pairings: None, hinted Danny/Mac

Rating: M

Spoilers: Major Run Silent Run Deep, Minor Trapped

Warnings: Small swearing, hinted slash

Summary: It's his job to protect Danny, time after time.

Books and cushions flew across the room as Louie Messer searched desperately for the old tape recorder he knew was somewhere in his apartment. He had to be quick; Sonny was waiting to meet him. Somehow Sonny had found out about Louie's meeting with Taylor. What was he supposed to do? Taylor was Danny's boss! Louie had told Taylor that he would take care of the situation. Danny had mentioned Taylor a lot ever since they had reunited, had said that he worried about him a lot, though not during their fight… whatever that had been about. Danny wouldn't tell him. But Taylor seemed overly worried about Louie's little brother, and it wasn't just the worry an employer had for his colleague. Something else was going on and it wasn't Louie's place to ask. So instead Louie would have to do what he has always done; protect his little brother.

That was the way it was in his family, Louie was the big brother. Before Danny had been born, his mother had told him that it was his job to protect his little brother or sister and Louie had taken that to heart. He had only been four at the time. He hadn't known then just how much trouble Danny would turn out to be.

Louie remembered back when Danny was about eight years old, it was snowing and Louie was on his sled while Danny was building a…. Well Louie didn't really know what it was supposed to be. He had turned his back for only a second, and when he turned to look, Danny wasn't there. Louie had run around frantically for at least ten minuets before he found Danny being cornered by three of the 'Big Kids' who ran the block. Louie guessed they either just wanted to torment Danny or steal his money. Louis had run over and started pushing at the older kids.

"_Get lost! Don't pick on little kids!" he yelled. One of them laughed and pulled the others away. Louie could hear him saying, "C'mon, lets leave the babies to their snow men, I need to score anyways." _

_Louie turned to Danny. _

"_What did mom say?!" _

_Danny looked up at Louie through his recently acquired glasses. _

"_Stay where Louie can see you" he mumbled, kicking at the snow. _

"_Then why did you come all the way over here?!" Louie sounded frantic, even to himself. _

_Danny suddenly looked defensive. "I was following this bug! It could have gotten stomped on, and what if it had an important job to do? Bugs have jobs too!" _

Danny was kinda geeky, even when he was an eight year old.

Louie stopped. His couch looked as it had been living in sump site for too long and had now become skeletal. Oh well, he's fix it later. Louie knew that night fifteen years ago would come back to bite him in the ass. It's why he got Danny out of there; Danny didn't need to see death. Though with his job now… oh well. Louie couldn't stop Danny form doing what he wanted. He hadn't meant to hurt Danny so much that night. But he couldn't explain it either. Then Danny would still be involved. He would know what Louie, Sal and Sonny had done to that kid, and Danny didn't need that hanging over his head. The nightmares Louie suffered were enough. He only hoped that Taylor would make Sonny pay for what he did to that kid. Louie was proud of his little brother. Danny was better than anyone in their family. He had a good job (at times) and wasn't in jail, which was a big plus in Louie's books. Although staying out of trouble— Danny had to work on that. He had mentioned something about being locked in a panic room once. But this thing with the murder charge looming over him, this was worse than any panic room Danny could get himself locked in, and Louie was going to have a hard time getting him out. He kept thinking of Taylor, who had tried everything to help Danny and was now at a road block. Taylor wanted to help, but this was Louie's job. He had promised his momma all those years ago and you never broke your promise to momma. Louie only hoped that Taylor wouldn't figure out Louie's plan or try to help. It was dangerous enough and Louie would be lucky to escape with his life. So long as it wasn't Danny. Too many people needed him and from the look in Taylor's eyes, he needed Danny the most.

If Louie thought about it, really thought about it, this was just like when Danny was eight. Louie had turned his back on Danny, and by the time he found him again, people bigger than him were threatening to hurt him.

Growling in frustration Louie kicked his skeletal couch.

"Goddamn Sonny Fuckin' Sassone." Louie stopped. He hadn't checked under the couch. Why he hadn't done so was beyond him. Lifting the couch Louie saw the tiny recorder waiting patiently and if it could talk, Louie was sure it would have said something like, "took you long enough, dumbass"

"Shut up" Louie muttered, picking up the recorder and checking that it still worked before strapping it on under his shirt. As he picked up his keys, his cell phone rang. It was Sonny.

"Hello?" Louie answered

"Yo Messer! Where you at? I been waitin' for like ten minuets!" God forbid Sonny actually has to wait for something.

"I'll be there soon, I promise." Louie hung up and headed for the door. If something happened to him, Louie could only hope that Taylor would look after Danny. Louie locked the door to his apartment and headed out towards the street to meet Sonny.

_What a day. _ He thought.

The End.


End file.
